college love
by addicted 2 fiction42795
Summary: Justin Gabriel and Evan are in there 2nd year of college. while in college Justin meet's a girl. she the perfect girl. But there's one little problem  please read and find out what happend  please rate and review
1. heading off to college

My first fan fiction

Title: College love

By: Alex

Summary: Justin and his best friend, Evan, are going to start their second year of college. As best friends Justin and Evan head into their second year of college there is a whole lot of drama waiting for them. ENJOY!

Chapter 1: heading off to college

Justin's p.o.v

"Wake up sleepy head'

"I'm up, I'm up"

"When are you going to lean to not sleep in?"

"When you learn to stop being a early bird and waking me up"

Evan throws a pillow at Justin and it hit's him in his head.

"We have to get going or were going to be late for our check in for our dorm"

"Ok ok just stop worrying".

Justin got up and got in the shower first. After Justin got in the shower Evan got in right after him.

"Hurry up"

"I'm almost done, chill out"

As Justin was waiting for Evan to get done he started thinking about what his second year of college would be like._ Will I be on a sport's team or a fraternity will there be a girl or will I say to myself?_ He thought

As Evan came out of the bathroom he saw Justin in a trance. He walks over to Justin and started to snap his finger in his face

"Hello?"

Justin snapped out of the trance and smacked Evan's fingers out of his face.

"What's wrong with you"?

"Nothing just thinking"

"About what"?

Evan walked away and walked toward his suitcase

"Just stuff"

"I'm not surprised"

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yea", "just let me get my suitcase"

Justin walked over and grabbed his suitcase and walked toward the door. Evan was all ready out the door.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Nothing"

Justin closed the door to their apartment they both packed there bag's in Justin's car and they both got in.

"I'll drive"

Evan grabbed the keys from Justin's hands

"Why, it's not even your car.

Justin's accent became stronger as he grew smirk on his face

"Because I want to"

Justin sighed

"Fine, you can drive".

Justin get's in the passenger's side of the door. Evan got in the driver's seat and started up the car

"Ready to go"

"Let's go"

Evan drove the car out of the drive way. Justin turned up the radio

They both looked at each other

"College here we come"

They yelled as they drove off heading to California


	2. she's perfect

Chapter 2: she's perfect

After a five hour drive they finally arrived at their school. Evan drove Justin's car into the student parking lot they both got out and unpacked the car of all their stuff.

"Ready for your second year of college"

Justin looked up at Evan has he was getting the last item out of his car. Justin gave him a smile.

"Of course"

Evan gave Justin a high five as they both walked toward the door. As they walked in the door there were so many students. Some students were registering for classes. Other students were talking to their friends.

"I'll go and get the dorm key"

"Ok"

Evan walked over to the students service desk leaving Justin with everything._wow this place is crazy. _Justin thought as he looked around._ Parties, team's, student's club's, this is going to be the best year ever._ As he saw Evan coming back he grabbed Evan's stuff and his stuff.

"So what happened?"

"I got the room key duh"

Justin gave Evan a dirty look on his face.

"Don't get smart with me"

Justin walked ahead of Evan .Evan just laughed.

Justin and Evan walk up the stairs to the third floor of the building were the dorms were. They both walked up to one door.

"This is it, this is our room"

Evan handed Justin the room key. Justin opened the door to the room and they both headed inside.

"Wow, this is not what I expected"

The room was small with white walls. There were only to beds in the room with small mattresses. The room also had to small desk. They both started to unpack their stuff and claim their beds. As they both got done unpacking their stuff they both realized they didn't have any classes on their first day.

"Want to go look around"

"Sure why not"

Evan locked the door and put the room key in his pocket and they both walked down to the second floor of the building. As they started to walk down the hall way they realized they were in the hall of the arts. They pasted music rooms and art rooms. As Justin turned his head he did a double take and stopped in his tracks.

"Who is that?"

Justin walked toward the dance room with an amazed look on his face. Evan walked toward Justin.

"It said dance room"

Justin punched Evan in the arm

"NO, not what is that who that is"

Justin and Evan both looked in the window. On the other side of the window was a girl. She was wearing pink sweat pants and a pink tank top. Her hair was tied up in a bun. She was the only person in the room. _She's perfect_ Justin thought. As Evan was about to walk away from the window he realized that Justin was gone.

Justin closed the door quietly so she wouldn't notice him. He watched her dance for the next five minutes._ She's absolutely beautiful._ He thought as he watched her dance. As the sun began to shine in the room she realized somebody else was in there. As she turned around to go turn off the music Justin walked up to her. Justin taped her on her shoulder.

"Yes "she said as she turned around.

Justin froze. For the first time Justin was nervous to talk to a girl.

"o…k' she said.

She walked away from Justin and walked toward a table where she had her bags. Justin finally snapped out of the trance. He walked over to the table and taped her on the shoulder again.

"Yes" she said as she got her stuff in her bag.

Justin realized he wasn't going to freeze up again

"Hi, I'm Justin"

The girl stopped putting her stuff in her bag and looked up at Justin. He was starting to get nervous. He didn't know what she was going to say. She continued to look at Justin and began to smile. Justin finally found a sigh of relief.

"Hi, I'm savannah"

Both savannah and Justin looked at each other.

"so, did you enjoy the show?' as she continued to pack her stuff in her bag.

"Yea"

Savannah heard Justin's accent and began to giggle.

"What's so funny "

"Your accent"

Justin began to get this look on his face._ What am I doing? I don't have a chance with this girl._ He thought. Savannah looked at Justin.

"To be honest I think your accent is cute"

Justin and Savannah began to smile and look at each other.

"There she is!" an unknown voice yelled in the large room.

As they both turned around they both had a surprised look.

"There's my baby" the unknown said.

"Hi honey"

The unknown person kissed Savannah on the cheek and put his hand around her waist. Justin had a devastating look on his face.

"Justin, this is my boyfriend Alex"

Justin was at a lost of words and he didn't know what to say ._I knew it was too good to be true. I'm never going to have a chance. _He thought.

"Alex is the quarter back of the football team and the leader of the fraternity"

"Yep that's me, . "As he said with a cocky attitude.

Justin was too devastated to say anything. He felt like his heart was broken and he couldn't put the pieces back together. Savannah picked up her bag and kissed Alex on the cheek.

"I'll call you later hon."

"Ok babe"

"Bye boys"

As savannah walk toward the door she realized she was forgetting something. As she took her hair down her turned around. She began to look at Justin and began to smile

"By the way, it was nice to meet you Justin"

Justin smiled and waved good bye savannah as she walked out the door. Just asked Justin was about to leave the room Alex pushed Justin against the wall.

"Look, let's get one thing straight" Alex put up his and made a fist "If I ever see you talking to my girl again, this fist will be in it your face. Alex let's Justin go and walked away. Evan came in and he saw everything.

"Are you trying to get you self in trouble"

Justin didn't say anything. All he could think about was savannah. The way how she danced, the way how she smiled, the color of her eyes. She was just so perfect.

"Justin, are you ok"

"She is so perfect; I have to see her again"

"You are going to get yourself in a world of trouble if you see her again"

"I don't care, I want to see her and I will.

Justin didn't know what he was getting himself into and she really didn't care. He really wanted to see savannah and he was going to stop at nothing to see her. But what he didn't know was what he was getting into all he knew was for Justin…. It was love at first sight.


	3. getting to know the girls

Chapter 3: Getting to know the girls

Savannah's p.o.v

As I walked into my dorm room I saw a pillow fly right across my face. With a shocked look on my face I realized my roommates were have a pillow fight. I have three other roommates along with myself. Aurora, Catalina and Natasha.

Aurora is my best friend. She is always there when I need her and she knows everything about me. Catalina likes to be called Cassie for short and Natasha is her little sister.

"Hi Savannah" said aurora

"Hey, what's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much" said Catalina

"What about you savannah, did anything interesting when you were dancing" said Natasha as she was throwing a pillow at Catalina

"Well nothing out of the ordinary"

Savannah put her dance bag down in the chair and stood and looked in the mirror. Just as she was pulling out her brush from her bag she remembered meeting Justin.

"Well there was this guy that I got to meet"

The girls stopped there pillow fight and looked at savannah. They all had a shocked look on their faces

"a guy" said aurora as she got down from the bunk bed.

"Yea a guy, what's so wrong about that"

Aurora, Catalina and Natasha all looked at each other. _Here we go again_ savannah thought. The girls surrounded savannah and got all excited.

"What was he like?"

"Is he tall?"

"Is he cute?"

"Girls!" savannah yelled with a smile on her face

"I will tell you everything about him"

Savannah went to go sit on the bottom bunk of her bed. Her roommates went to their beds to listen to the story.

"We want to know every detail" said Natasha

As soon as she was about to tell her story savannah got an idea

"Hey your guys want to go get lunch"

"Don't' change the subject savannah" Catalina said as she threw a pillow at savannah but the pillow missed savannah

"I'm not changing the subject I'm just saying, he might be in the cafeteria"

"You really think so"

"Yea, it's worth a try"

"So do you guys want to go or not"

Savannah got up from her bed and got her stuff to get ready to go. Natasha looked at the other girls.

"Ok, I'm up for it"

Natasha got down from the top bunk and stood next to savannah. Aurora and Catalina got out of their beds and they all headed out of there room.

After five minutes of walking they finally got to the cafeteria. Savannah looked around to see if he was there and sure enough he was there.

"I'll be back; you guys can go get a table.

"Ok"

As savannah walk toward Justin she pulls her hair to one side.

"Hi Justin"

Justin turned around and saw savannah and put a smile on his face.

"Hi savannah, what are you doing here"

"Nothing much, just here with my roommates"

"Really, how many roommates do you have?"

"I have three other roommates"

"Wow, that's a lot of people in a room" Justin said as he started to put his food on to his tray.

"Yea, it could get a little crazy sometimes but I can handle it.

As they both got done with the lunch line they looked for a table. Savannah then remembered that her room mates got the table.

"Hey, my roommates got a table; do you want to meet them?"

'"Sure "

Savannah and Justin started walking to the table.

"Hi guy's"

The girls were too distracted to talk to savannah because they were looking at Justin. They couldn't stop staring at him. They all had smiles on their faces.

"Justin these are my roommate's aurora, Catalina and Natasha.

"Hi girls" Justin said with a strong accent and a smile on his face.

"Hi Justin" the three girls said in unison

Savannah and Justin sat down at the table with the other girls. Ten minutes later they were all having a good time in the cafeteria. There was a burst of wind and the whole table looked over at the door and there was savannah's boyfriend. He didn't see her.

"Look what the cat dragged in"

Savannah gave Catalina a dirty look. None of her roommates liked her boyfriend. They think that he was too stuck up.

"Come on, let's get out of here" said aurora said as she was getting up.

The other girls got up and left savannah and Justin alone at the table.

"Well I guess I should be going"

"Yea me to, besides I have class tomorrow anyway"

They both got up. As soon as they got up savannah's boyfriend realized that was her. He got mad when he saw Justin talking to her. What he said in the dance room he meant what he said and he wasn't going to take it…


End file.
